Beyblade Metal Fight: Ryuga's Return
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: When Ryuga returns to battle Gingka he's not the only person to make an appearance. Sequel to Beyblade Metal Fight: Sandra's Birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Sandra sat on a park bench with Kyoya. Their friends were running around playing a game but Sandra didn't want to leave Kyoya sitting alone. She knew he liked being alone but he never minded company when it was her.

"Come back here, Gingka!" Kenta shouted as he chased the red-head. Yu was right behind. Tsubasa was sitting up in a tree with Alex watching them. Sandra giggled when she saw Benkei panting as he slowly tried to catch up to the three. Madoka was laughing so hard she couldn't go anywhere. Kyoya just kept a serious look on his face as usual, but Sandra didn't mind.

Sandra then blinked. She felt as if someone was watching her. She glanced around but couldn't see anyone but her friends. Sandra narrowed her eyes. _Who's watching me, and why?_

"You alright Sandra?" Kyoya asked. Sandra turned her gaze back to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just have this feeling that someone's watching me," she replied, looking around again to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"You're sure you're not imagining it?" Kyoya asked.

"Positive," Sandra answered, still looking around. Her gaze passed the bottom of a tree and jerked back to it. Below it that wasn't lying there before was a red jacket that looked oddly familiar to her. Sandra got up and ran over to it. She picked it up and gasped with shock. It was her old red jacket she had given her rival awhile ago. She could tell it would still fit her now. She knew who was watching her now. _She's here._

"Sandra, what is that doing there?" Kyoya asked coming up beside her.

"I don't know, but it's mine," Sandra answered.

"How is that yours?" Kyoya asked, sounding confused.

"I gave it to my rival the last time we saw each other," Sandra explained. "She's near. I know it. " She then dug in the pockets and found a note in the right pocket. She unfolded it and read it, narrowing her eyes when she was done.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"She was here. This note is a challenge from her," Sandra said, flatly. "She wants to meet me outside of town tonight. She said I can bring you guys though."

"What's going on?" Alex asked as the others came up.

"Challenge note," Sandra answered. "You'll all see from whom tonight."

**Later that night...**

Sandra let her friends out of town, the moon rising high in the sky. She was wearing the red jacket. She stopped when the sensation of someone watching her. "I know you're there! Come out!" she called.

A girl walked out into the moonlight. She had really long brown hair that went right down to her hips. It was tied in a braid and she wore a blue sweat shirt with black sweat pants. "Hello, Sandra."

"Emma," Sandra stated. "Didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Trust me; you have no idea how hard I've been training to beat you," Emma replied. "Now I'll beat you."

"Do you want to start this or what?" Sandra asked, reaching for Leone and her launcher.

"First I would like you to meet my new friend. I think your other friends will know him quite well," Emma said turning around to stare into the shadows. "Come on out."

A boy came out that the whole group gasped to see. Gingka was the first to speak.

"Ryuga!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra stared at Ryuga. What was Emma doing with him? She knew she'd see Emma soon but she'd never dreamed of seeing Ryuga.

"What are you doing here, Ryuga?" Gingka asked in a surprised tone.

"Why else would I be here? I heard there was a strong bladder here so I came to see for myself," Ryuga smirked.

"And who'd you hear that from?" Tsubasa asked.

"Emma," Ryuga answered glancing at the girl.

"I'm here to show him," Emma said. She pulled out her launcher and attached her bey to it. "Battle me right now, Sandra!"

Sandra clenched her teeth and fists. "Is that all you think about?" she asked.

"I've been training a long time for this!" Emma said. "Take aim, Sandra! You're going down!"

Sandra grabbed her launcher and attached Leone to it. "You can do it Leone," she murmured so quietly nobody could hear her. "Be strong. I need you now."

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Emma's bey and Leone collided and bounced back from each other.

"Be careful Leone!" Sandra warned, remembering the power in Emma's bey. Leone began to circle around the space with Emma's bey right behind hers.

"Running won't help you!" Emma smirked. "You may have better stamina but that won't guarantee you the win!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Sandra snapped.

"I know you know that, and I also knew that would agrivate you," Emma said with a smirk.

Sandra growled. "That your old trick. Find any new ones or is that all you got?"

"I found many new tricks but it's not time to use them," Emma answered. "Not yet."

"Fine then! Leone! Force them out of her!" Sandra ordered. Leone circled around Emma's bey and began attacking it.

"You need to do better than that!" Emma said as her bey knocked Leone away as if it were a fly.

Sandra growled. Her friends behind her gasped with shock that Leone had been knocked away so easily. "How did it do that?" Kenta asked.

Madoka began to type on her computer. "I-I don't believe this!" she exclaimed. "Emma's bey is an Earth L-Drago!"

"L-Drago?" Gingka asked.

"There's another one?" Tsubasa asked.

"This one is different from Ryuga's though. It can spin both left and right," Madoka explained. "It's fusion wheel gives it good defense from strong attacking beys like Galaxy Leone."

"Then how is this supposed to work?" Yu asked.

"Looks like your friends are losing hope, so why don't you?" Emma sneered.

"I never lose hope! My friends aren't either! Don't think that for one second!" Sandra shouted. "Nobody's losing hope!"

"You should. There's no way you'll beat me this time!" Emma replied. "L-Drago!" L-Drago charged in and started attacking Leone.

"Its attacks are as strong as its defense!" Madoka observed.

"Sandra! Figure this out like you did before!" Alex shouted, ignoring the other's shocked faces.

Sandra glanced at her and nodded. "I've got it covered!" She turned and looked at Leone. "Lion Gale Force Wall!" The tornado went up but L-Drago wasn't fased by it. "What?! That used to work!"

"Not anymore! I've gotten stronger since then, Sandra!" Emma explained. "Your Lion Gale Force Wall is too weak to fase my L-Drago!"

"Then it's time to try the stronger one!" Sandra decided. "Leone! Work with me! I need it to work this time!" Sandra remembered all the times she had trained with Kyoya when the True Lion Gale Force Wall had failed. She needed it to work now. "Now! True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone's tornado began to get stronger and L-Drago began to get pushed away a little bit. Leone didn't seem to be doing so good though. It seemed to have trouble keeping the wind at its peak of strength.

"Leone isn't doing so well! It's not used to using such a strong attack!" Madoka exclaimed. "Sandra! If you keep this up things won't turn out well for Leone!"

Sandra growled and watched Leone struggle. "Leone, I know you can do this! You are my trusted partner and you can do anything! I know you can!"

Suddenly Leone began to gain control of the tornado and the power increased even more and it sent L-Drago flying backward. "She did it!" Kenta exclaimed in happiness. "She pulled the move off!"

"I knew you could do it, Leone!" Sandra said in happiness as the tornado disappeared.

"So you've been training with Kyoya I presume," Emma guessed.

"So what if I have?" Sandra asked.

"No big deal. I'll still win," Emma continued.

"I'm about to prove you wrong!" Sandra declared.

"We'll see!" Emma snapped. "Go, L-Drago!" L-Drago charged toward Leone. "Get ready Sandra! The real battle starts now!"

"Bring it on, Emma!" Sandra shouted. "Leone!" Leone met L-Drago's attack, both equal in strength.

"Go, Sandra!" Alex cheered.

"Don't give her an inch, Leone!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Hold your ground, L-Drago!" Emma ordered.

"What in the world is that?" Yu asked all of a sudden. Sandra looked behind her to see a white glowing portal appear. _Not again!_

She didn't have anymore time for thoughts before they were all sucked in. When she was inside she saw a lush forest. Her friends were nowhere in sight. The only one beside her was Emma.

"This has to happen when we battle?" Emma asked.

"I guess. Let's just find the others and get out of here," Sandra said.

Emma smiled. "Reminds me of when we were kids when we explored."

Sandra smiled. "Then lets make it like that."

**Before I continue to the 3rd chapter I want to say that the friend that Emma is based off of is not like this. Since she's my character's rival though I had to make her this way.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sandra! Where are you?" Kyoya shouted as the group searched for Sandra and Emma. They were the only two missing. Kyoya wished it had been Ryuga missing instead of Sandra. Kyoya hated staying near Ryuga too long. He was just a total menace in his eyes.

"Sandra! Sandra! Answer us!" Alex shouted. "Where in the world could she be?"

"Who knows? We don't even know when we are," Tsubasa replied coming up beside her.

"We'd better find out soon," Gingka piped up. "Sandra! Emma! Where are you?"

"Don't we already know that doesn't work?" Ryuga growled.

"Oh! Shut your mouth!" Kyoya snapped. Kyoya glared at Ryuga for a moment before looking around. "Sandra! Come on!"

"This isn't funny, Sandra!" Kenta shouted.

Kyoya halted underneath a tree. He guessed Sandra was running around looking for them with Emma. She probably wasn't having fun since it was with her rival.

"Hey, Kyoya," Kyoya jumped a little. He looked to see Sandra hanging from a tree branch upside-down.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Looking for you and doing what did when I was young at the same time," Sandra answered. "Right Emma?"

"Yep," Emma appeared hanging the same way Sandra was. They gave each other a fist bump and everyone stared in shock that the two rivals got along so well. All except Alex and Ryuga. Ryuga didn't care and Alex knew Emma.

"You two..." Gingka began.

"Get along better than we did a little while ago?" Sandra finished for him.

"Yeah. Why?" Madoka asked.

"We're more than rivals," Emma explained. "We're also childhood friends. Race you to the top, Sandra!" Emma went back up into the tree.

"Oh! You're on!" Sandra exclaimed as she followed. Kyoya just stared in amazement. _They are the strangest rivals I've ever seen._

"Are we really seeing this?" Kenta asked.

"Yep," Yu answered simply.

"How can rivals get along that well? Kyoya and Gingka don't get along that well," Madoka asked.

"They're different!" Sandra's shout reached their ears.

"Are you two going to stay up there all day or are we going to find a way out of here?" Ryuga asked impatiently.

No answer came. Kyoya could hear the two girls whispering to each other and giggling. _What in the world are those two doing?_

"I still don't believe what I'm seeing," Madoka said.

"You never do," Alex sighed. "I have never been able to figure them out." She then looked at Kyoya and a teasing smile spread across her face. "Maybe her boyfriend can figure it out."

Kyoya clenched his teeth. This was the reason he didn't want to tell them. "Keep your mouth shut!" he snapped. Alex just laughed. "Sandra, come down here right now!" he called up the tree.

"I don't think you want me too," Sandra called back.

"Why not?" Kyoya asked.

"You won't like how I get down," Sandra answered.

"Just get down here and get Alex to shut her mouth," Kyoya growled.

"Hey! Sandra has a friend who is much worse," Alex defended.

"Ok, but you won't like it!" Sandra agreed laughing. "Let's go, Emma!"

"Kyoya, something tells me you should..." Benkei never got to finish before Sandra and Emma came plummeting to the ground, Sandra landing on Kyoya and Emma landing on Ryuga, knocking the breath out of both of them. "...move," Benkei finished.

"Nice shot, Emma!" Sandra laughed.

"Same to you!" Emma replied.

"What'd you do that for?" Ryuga groaned.

"What do you think, grumpy?" Emma countered.

"Sandra! What was that for?" Kyoya asked as he began to regain his breath.

"For fun, what else?" Sandra answered. "What do you think I used to do to my brother?"

"You have a brother?" Gingka asked.

"Yep, but he can be very annoying. That's why I always would jump out of a tree and land on him. Emma would do it to her two older brothers too," Sandra explained.

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm not your brother," Kyoya growled.

"You're my boyfriend though," Sandra reminded him.

"What excuse do you have?" Ryuga asked Emma in a growl.

"It's called having fun. You might want to try it sometime, so called Dragon Emperor," Emma answered. The two girls then got off the two boys and gave each other a high five. Kyoya got up and brushed dust off of him.

"Can we please just focus on getting out of here?" he asked in frustration.

"How? We don't even know where to look," Ryuga growled.

"Or where we are," Tsubasa added.

Alex looked at Sandra and Emma. "They might," she said. Everyone looked at the two girls.

"Do you?" Kenta asked.

"Sorta kinda," Sandra answered.

"We end up here everytime we battle," Emma added. "Although, if it's your first time coming you have to be careful, because there's so much danger it's not even funny."

"What kind of danger?" Yu asked.

"Evil versions of yourself who are out to destroy you," Sandra answered.

"Say what now?" Madoka asked.

"Did I hear you right?" Gingka asked. "Did you just say evil versions of ourselves that are out to destroy us?"

"You heard right," Emma confirmed.

"And you've...encountered them?" Madoka asked.

"More than once," Sandra replied.

"Remember the last time and how much trouble they gave us?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget when..." Sandra began.

"Still here you know," Ryuga growled.

"Sorry, grumpy," Emma apologized. Ryuga gave her a glare but didn't say anything.

"So you know how to get out of here?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Emma replied.

"How?" Benkei asked.

"We need to find one of our alternate selves and that person must beat their alternate selves in a battle," Sandra explained.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kenta exclaimed. "Are you crazy? If they're out to destroy us we'll just be making it easier for them!"

"You'd be surprised at how easy it is to get away from them," Emma said. "They aren't too smart when it comes to preventing their targets from escaping."

"Well, if it's the only way we have to do it," Gingka said.

"We'll just have to do it," Tsubasa agreed.

"Where do we even start looking?" Benkei asked.

"You just choose a direction and go," Emma answered. She then whispered something to Sandra and the two grils smiled as they dashed off.

"What are you two doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Having fun like we used to!" Sandra called.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yu called as the group ran after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra and Emma led the group through the trees. They all were glancing around with cautious looks on their faces...all except for Ryuga and Kyoya that is. They both seemed as calm and grumpy as ever.

"So wait, Kyoya is your boyfriend?" Emma asked in a whisper.

Sandra nodded. "Yep."

"Never saw that coming," Emma sighed.

"I never thought you'd run into Ryuga," Sandra countered.

"I could hardly believe he agreed to come and meet you, even after I told him how strong you were," Emma admitted. "I expected him to say it was a waste of his time."

"That is a very rare thing for Ryuga to do, though you probably know him better than I do," Sandra agreed.

"He's not that bad after you travel with him for awhile. I mean, he can be rough, and he acts tough, but once you get to know him...he's much more than that," Emma explained. Sandra raised an eyebrow at her rival. She had never heard Emma say anything like that before about anyone. She'd never imagined hearing her say it about anyone either, let alone Ryuga.

"Emma, do you maybe like him?" Sandra asked, cautiously and silently.

"What?! No way!" Emma snapped.

Sandra smiled mischeviously. "Oh yes you do!" she pressed. "Come on! Admit it!"

"No! I won't admit something that's not true!" Emma defended.

"Still not buying it!" Sandra said.

"What's going on up here?" Alex asked coming up beside Sandra.

"Emma is in love!" Sandra whispered in her ear but it didn't stop Emma from hearing.

"I am not!" Emma argued.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Ryuga," Sandra answered.

"Whoa! That's almost as unexpected as you and Kyoya," Alex commented.

"I already told you; I don't like Ryuga!" Emma pressed.

"Sure, we all believe you," Sandra said, not believing a word she said. Emma glared at her before walking faster and getting ahead of them.

"You and Emma both are lovebirds," Alex teased.

"Hey! It can happen to anyone!" Sandra defended.

"What in th world are you two talking about?" Tsubasa asked.

"How much further do we have to go?" Yu added.

"It's not much further. Trust me," Sandra assured him.

It wasn't long after they said that before they saw the city, which looked exactly the same as the one in their world.

"Is that where we're headed?" Kenta asked.

"It's around here," Sandra answered. "We have to slide around the edge of the city to get there."

"Where are we going that's not in the city?" Benkei asked.

"Dark Nebula's base," Emma answered, simply.

"What?!" the group exclaimed in shock.

"There is no way I'm going there! Doji's probably there," Ryuga growled.

"Did you forget that we're evil in this world? That we're opposite of what we are in our world? The same works for Doji. Here he's the good guy," Emma explained.

"And sadly...Reji too," Sandra said with a shiver.

"How do you know Reji?" Gingka asked.

"Weve been here before, remember?" Emma reminded him. "And Sandra's not even the biggest fan of Reji even here."

"Why's that?" Tsubasa asked. "If he's good here, how bad can he be?"

"It's not that he's a bad guy, it's that Sandra's fear gets in the way of things," Emma replied.

"Emma! That's enough now! They don't need to know all my secrets!" Sandra whispered.

"Not done yet!" Emma said back. "Consider this payback for teasing me on the way here."

"Emma!" Sandra growled.

"What is Sandra's fear?" Yu asked. "She's never mentioned anything she's afraid of."

"She's afraid of snakes, and Reji is like a snake," Emma answered. Sandra fixed a glare on Emma that never moved. Emma gave her an innocent look.

"I know that look," Alex said. "Sandra, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking someone's going to be running for their life the whole way to the Dark Nebula's base," Sandra answerd, not taking her gaze off Emma.

"Me? But I didn't do anything," Emma said, innocently. "Besides, nobody could ever chase me and catch me."

"Don't hold your breath," Sandra retorted before she took off after Emma, fast as a bullet. The others took off after them.

"Why do they have to do this now?" Kenta panted.

"I don't know, but they're starting to act like rivals again," Alex laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya walked beside Sandra as they headed to the Dark Nebula base. It wasn't long before they saw it. Emma knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Doji and Reji holding up launchers, but it was more of a defensive position than an offensive position.

"Doji! Reji! It's us. We need your help again," Emma said. Doji and Reji lowered their launchers and relaxed.

"Glad it's you and not the others," Doji said. "Please, come in." The group followed the two inside the Dark Nebula base. Sandra seemed to be keeping her distance from Reji. Kyoya could see Emma rolling her eyes.

Once they reached what was similar to a lobby in a hotel, Emma explained how they got there and what they needed from Doji. Doji nodded once she was done. "The others haven't been up to anything as far as we know, but usually when that happens they are planning something big. We'll work on finding them for you, though we might not be able to find everyone."

"Any of them will do. We just need to beat one of them to get out of here," Emma said.

"Reji, go inform everyone and explain what's going on. Tell them to keep an eye out for that evil group," Doji ordered. Reji nodded and headed off. "Until we can find one of them, I suggest you all stay out of sight. We don't want that evil group getting any ideas in their heads."

Sandra nodded. "Sounds good to me," she replied. She seemed to relax a little more since Reji left the room.

"So, how have things been around here lately?" Emma asked.

"Well, still not the best. We can never seem to win. Ever since Ryuga left us we haven't had the fighting strength to win our battles since Reji and I aren't strong enough to beat your evil selves," Doji explained.

"At least someone in this world had some sense," Ryuga growled.

"You know, you wouldn't like yourself in this world," Emma told him. Ryuga stared at her with narrowed eyes as she continued. "In this world, sure, you're just as strong, but you're much nicer, and aren't very confident."

"Ryuga? Not confident? I'll believe that when I see it," Yu said.

"You just might if he's the one we find," Emma replied.

"Now I'm hoping," Yu said, with a goofy smile.

Ryuga growled and glared at Yu but Yu just stuck his tongue out at Ryuga and stuck close to Tsubasa.

"I'm going to go and help Reji inform everyone on the situation. While I'm gone please make yourselves at home," Doji said, walking off.

"I never thought Doji could be so nice," Kenta said once he was gone.

"Believe it. In this world, everything is almost completely different from the way we know it," Emma replied.

"Is there more people here than just Doji and Reji?" Benkei asked.

"There's the Dark Nebula's elite bladers but we never really notice anybody else. The only two that usually talk to us are Doji and Reji," Sandra answered.

"People must have left the Dark Nebula once it was defeated," Kenta guessed.

"The Dark Nebula doesn't exist in our world anymore," Kyoya murmured under his breath.

"Lighten up, grumpy," Sandra teased.

"So now what do we do?" Gingka asked.

"I for one don't want to be here any longer than we have to," Kyoya growled.

"For once I agree with the hot-head," Ryuga added. Kyoya glared at Ryuga and Ryuga returned his gaze.

"How about we keep those two from fighting until we get out of here?" Tsubasa suggested.

Sandra glanced at Emma. "Emma?"

Emma nodded and Emma pushed Ryuga away from Kyoya while Sandra pushed Kyoya away from Ryuga.

Madoka sighed. "This is going to be a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

Sandra sat in a room with Kyoya. Doji had given them all rooms to stay in considering they might be there awhile. Sandra was sharing a room with Kyoya, Alex with Tsubasa, Benkei with Kenta, Gingka with Madoka, and Emma with Ryuga. Sandra sat there for a moment before she got a text on her phone from Emma. It said to meet her in the lobby. Sandra got up to leave but was stopped by Kyoya. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to talk to Emma in the lobby. You want to come or do you want to stay here?" Sandra answered, texting Emma to see if it was ok if Kyoya came.

"I've got nothing better to do," Kyoya replied, getting up. Sandra got the ok from Emma and they headed out. As they walked through the halls Kyoya asked, "Do you know what she wants?"

"No, but with Emma you never know. She could just want to talk or she could want to do something," Sandra explained.

They took the elevator to the bottom floor and they went to the lobby. Sandra stopped at the end of the hall when she saw Emma sitting on the couch with a guitar. "I think I know what she wants," Sandra whispered to Kyoya before they went over to sit beside Emma. "Let me guess; you want me to play a song for you?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "It's been so long since I heard you sing."

"I don't know, Emma," Sandra said.

"Come on, Sandra! Just one song, please?" Emma begged.

Sandra stayed silent for a moment. "One song can't hurt anything," Kyoya piped up.

Sandra looked at him before looking back at Emma and nodding. "Alright, I'll play you one song, but then you have to go to bed."

"You think I wouldn't?" Emma asked.

"I know you wouldn't. You'd stay up all night if you could," Sandra answered as Emma handed her the guitar. She thought for a moment before starting.

**(lyrics in bold)**

**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
His name is written above my heart  
Like he fell from the stars  
And when he says hello I can't deny  
That I want him to be mine  
He's the sweetest kind of guy  
The sweetest kind of guy  
The more I get to know him well  
The more I cannot hide  
That he's on my mind every single day  
Hope he never goes away  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush  
My Crush  
My Crush  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Oh he knows me better than I know myself  
Every word he says I melt  
I've been looking for someone to share my everything  
And I finally found my dream  
I can't wait to see his face  
Wait to see his face  
When he looks at me like that  
And when I feel like I can faint  
I've got butterflies  
And they're flying all over the place  
Hope I always feel this way  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush  
My Crush  
My Crush  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush  
My Crush  
My Crush  
When I see him  
I go crazy  
Can't control  
Emotions lately  
When our eyes meet  
My heart's flying  
Up above the clouds  
I'm gliding  
All I know is  
I'm so happy  
Out of everyone  
He gets me  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush  
My Crush  
My Crush  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush  
My Crush  
My Crush  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush  
My Crush  
My Crush**

**(song "My Crush" by China Anne McClain)**

"You're still as good as you were before if not better," Emma commented.

"Thanks," Sandra said with a smile. "Now I believe you need to go to bed."

Emma sighed. "Fine," she said getting up. "Good night, Sandra. Night Kyoya."

"Good night Emma," Sandra replied as Emma headed out of the lobby. Sandra sighed and shook her head. "She never changes."

"She doesn't make you do anything hard at least, right?" Kyoya pointed out.

"True, singing and playing the guitar is fun," Sandra said.

"I wouldn't know about fun," Kyoya replied.

"Oh really? Have you ever tried it?" Sandra countered.

"No and I'm not about to," Kyoya replied.

"Oh come on! There's nobody even watching. What harm could it do just to try one song?" Sandra questioned.

Kyoya looked at her. "You're not going to stop bugging me unless I do it are you?"

"Nope," Sandra answered, shaking her head.

Kyoya looked away, thinking for a moment before turning back to her. "Fine but it better be short."

"Yes!" Sandra exclaimed, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to him. "Here, use this to follow along."

Kyoya looked over the paper. "It's a duet?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that better since you won't have to sing the whole thing and plus this song is short," Sandra explained.

"Let's just get it over with," Kyoya said.

**(Song "You Can Come to Me" by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano)**

**Sandra: When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

**Kyoya: And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

**Both: And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't  
If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly I will be your sky  
Anything you need  
That's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run I'll be your road  
If you wanna friend  
Doesn't matter when  
Anything you need  
That's what I'll be  
You Can Come to Me**

**Sandra: You Can Come to Me  
Yeah**

Sandra looked at him. "Now see, that wasn't so bad."

"I guess not," Kyoya admitted reluctantly.

"The song was short and you didn't even have to sing the whole thing," Sandra said.

"It helped that I wasn't the only one doing it," Kyoya replied, putting his arm around Sandra.

Sandra smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're sweet, and for a first time that was really good."

"Thanks but don't expect a second time," Kyoya said.

Sandra laughed. "Alright. I'll meet you back up at the room. I'm going to find where Emma got the guitar." Kyoya nodded and headed into the hall. A teasing smile spread across Sandra's face. "No second time, huh? We'll see about that."

**Hey guys. This was kind of a filler chapter because I don't want to story to be too short. Anyways please R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra awoke in the morning and sat up in bed. She let out a large yawn before getting up and heading out of the room, being careful not to wake Kyoya. She saw Alex out in the hall talking to Emma with Ryuga leaning against the wall looking annoyed. Sandra giggled a little before joining the small group. "Are you guys boring Ryuga?" she asked, amused.

"No," Emma answered just as Ryuga answered, "Yes."

Emma shot him a look before turning back to Sandra. "We aren't even talking to him."

"That doesn't mean you're not boring him," Sandra pointed out. "Trust me. I have experience with the same thing happening with Kyoya."

"Yeah really," Alex said. "I still can't believe you fell for him. He's grumpy."

"No he's not. He's just him," Sandra argued.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Tategami," Alex teased.

Sandra narrowed her eyes. "Really? You're doing this now?"

"Why not?" Alex countered. "I'm supposed to tease you."

Emma took a step back from the two, not getting involved. Sandra just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Alex."

"By the way, do you have that necklace that Kyoya got you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket why?" Sandra answered.

"You should show it to Emma," Alex replied with a smile.

"Yeah sure. Come over here Emma," Sandra said as she reached into her pocket. Emma came over and the three girls made a circle. Sandra pulled out the necklace and showed it to Emma, the light reflecting off the shiny, red heart, shaped stone. Emma stared at it smiling.

"Pretty, pretty! Shiny, shiny!" she joked, which made both Sandra and Alex laugh. Emma always knew how to make somebody laugh.

"Yeah, Kyoya got it for me for my birthday," Sandra said, smiling.

"Lucky duck," Emma commented. "I've never gotten anything like that on my birthday. How did he even afford that? That had to be expensive."

"I really don't know, but you don't see Kyoya going around stores and spending money," Sandra answered. "I'm surprised he even went in the store to get me this."

"He wasn't going to but then I asked him if he wanted to get you something nice and that got him in there," Alex replied, an amused smile on her face. "He didn't have an argument then."

Sandra smiled and shook her head. "You just love making him do stuff don't you?"

"You have no idea how amusing it is," Alex answered.

Sandra sighed, feeling a little bad for Kyoya.

"Guys! We've got a problem!" Everyone looked down the hall to see Reji running up to them. Sandra tensed as he stopped in front of them. Ryuga narrowed his eyes. He obviously still didn't trust anyone here.

"What's wrong, Reji?" Emma asked.

"It's those bladers," Reji answered as he caught his breath. "Their making their way here!"

"Say what?" Sandra exclaimed. "They're coming here?"

"Yeah," Reji nodded. "We suspect that they know you're here."

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"Get everyone up and meet downstairs," Sandra answered. Alex and Emma nodded and headed down the hall with Reji and Ryuga while Sandra ran back to her room. She opened to the door to see Kyoya up staring out the window, as calm as ever. He turned to look at her when she entered the room. By the look on his face, Sandra could tell that he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Our evil selves know we're here and are headed this way. Everyone's meeting downstairs," Sandra explained. Kyoya nodded and followed her out of the room. They got Kenta and Benkei before heading downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"How far are they?" Sandra asked Doji.

"They're in the woods now and heading toward the base at a fast pace," Doji explained. "The front door is locked at the moment, but I don't know how it'll stand up to them. The door is pretty sturdy but with all the bladers they have they could break through pretty easily. If they get in here we're in big trouble."

"Then we'll have to stop them outside," Gingka piped up.

"But wouldn't we just be giving them what they want?" Yu asked.

"They are out to get us after all," Benkei added.

"That's true, but we can't just sit by and do nothing," Tsubasa answered.

"I agree with Gingka and Tsubasa. We have to stop them outside," Kenta agreed.

"I can't ask you to put yourself in danger like this," Doji said. "If you'd rather, I can get a helicopter to take you to a safe location."

"No way!" Emma snapped. "We stay and fight!"

"But then you'll be playing right into their hands," Reji reminded them.

"Who cares? If they want a fight, they've got one," Ryuga growled.

Doji and Reji looked at each other and nodded. "Alright then. Let's go." They then led the group out to the front of the base.


End file.
